I Don't Know
by MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster
Summary: "Has anyone ever noticed that we never celebrate Natsu's birthday? When is it anyway?" Gray/Natsu fanfiction. Rated T, for swearing. Multi-chaptered, contains Yaoi/Shounen-Ai. Epilogue/Sequel up. Officially completed.
1. When's his birthday?

**Title:** I Don't Know

**Summary:** "Has anyone ever noticed that we never celebrate Natsu's birthday? When is it anyway?"

**Warnings: **This is a Shounen-Ai/Yaoi(BoyXBoy) story, so if you're not into this sort of thing, I don't suggest reading it.

Rated T, for swearing.

**Author's Note:** Okay, so my birthday is coming up soon(OH YEAH!) and somehow I related that to Fairy Tail. Don't even ask how that happened... but anyway, this story happened! It'll have about three chapters, maybe one or two more depending on how long I make the chapters. Please do read, review, and enjoy!

X.x.X.x

_I Don't Know._

_Original MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster story. I own nothing else._

X.x.X.x

"WHY DOESN'T ANYONE FUCKING KNOW WHEN HIS BIRTHDAY IS?! YOU'RE ALL USELESS!"

Everyone around sweat dropped.

"Uhm Erza…" Lucy lifted up her hand awkwardly. "To be fair, you don't know when it is either…"

Group-face-palm.

That I really had to laugh at. I couldn't hold it in.

Erza's aura slightly darkened. "You have something to say, _Gray_?"

Great! She ignores Lucy's statement, but focuses on me?!

"NO MAM!"

"Good."

Bitch. Okay, maybe this calls for some explaining. Look into the flash back… loooook… okay, seriously, just look at the damn thing!

.

_FLASHBACK_

_._

"_Has anyone ever noticed that we never celebrate Natsu's birthday?" Lucy asked out of nowhere._

_Everyone around her (Namely Erza, me, Mira and Happy) all stopped what we were doing to stare at her._

"_Eh?" Mira said, voicing out all of our confusion._

"_In all my time at Fairy Tail, I just realised, that not once have we celebrated Natsu's birthday…" Lucy repeated, while rubbing her chin in thought. _

_We all continued to stare, until Erza coughed slightly. "What made you think about that all of a sudden, Lucy?"_

_Lucy, who just snapped back from her thoughts, shook her head. "I dunno, actually. I was trying to remember a few dates and occasions, and I realized I have no idea when Natsu's birthday is… and that we never celebrate it…"_

_Now that I think about it, she's right! WHEN is Natsu's birthday…?_

_Fuck._

"_Now that I think about it…" Erza started rubbing her chin in thought too._

"_AAAAAAAHHHHH!"_

_I quickly covered my ears as we heard the most ear-cracking scream, EVER! Everyone else in the guild was staring now!_

"_WHAT THE FUCK MIRA!" I yelled, still covering my ears, along with some others. _

"_Lucy's right! Why don't we celebrate?!" Mira said all in one go. Damn it, that's why she fucking screamed like that?! I suppose the other guild members got bored and carried on doing other things, ignoring us again._

_I rolled my eyes. "Oh, maybe it's because… we DON'T KNOW when it is?" I replied sarcastically._

"_Aye!" Happy chirped in. "No one really knows when it is."_

_Lucy gaped. "But you're his damn cat! How can YOU not even know when it is?!" The blonde pointed a straight finger towards the blue feline._

"_It's mean to point fingers, Lushhhy!" Happy stuck his tongue out and ignored her question. "Besides, you're pointing a finger at me? I'm a cat! Your the human!"_

_Lucy's vein popped. "What has that got to do with anything?!" _

"_Someone's a little blonde today…" Happy giggled, while pointing towards Lucy's hair._

"_WHY YOU LITTLE SH-"_

"_Okaaaay, moving on." I nervously interrupted Lucy's colourful language. Fuck, Lucy was scary when she's angry! And as if she read my thoughts, she shot me a death glare, and Happy made that weird face he gets when he realizes his safe… for the moment._

"_My, oh my." Mira put and finger to her chin and shook her head in amusement._

"_Well, now that, that is out of the way." Erza stated, referring to the quarrel between Happy and Lucy moments ago. "Lucy does have a point. Why do you not know when his birthday is, Happy?"_

_Happy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly._

"_Because… well, he never told me about it…" Happy looked up towards all the concentrating stares. "When he explained what birthdays are to me when I was little, I asked when his was."_

"_And what'd he say?" I asked._

"_He changed the subject and told me about all the fish we'd eat when it my turn to have a birthday." Happy said as his mouth subconsciously watered. "He also looked a little sad when I asked, but it's like he just brushed it away."_

_We all silently thought about this. It's weird, really. We all know Natsu doesn't like to talk about things from the past, but not even his birthday?_

_Damn it! This is frustrating!_

"_Hey, you guys." Lucy disrupted our thoughts. "You guys knew him when you were kids, right? How come you didn't celebrate it then?"_

_It's like somehow we all felt guilty when she said that…_

"_Well…" Erza tried to reason. "He never told me when it is. Or Gray, as far as I know."_

_I nodded my head to Erza's statement._

"_Natsu was kind of afraid of me as kids." Mira said with a small smile, making us all sweat drop. "So he didn't tell me."_

"_And Happy's also out, since he didn't tell Happy either." I mentioned, while said cat sat down munching a fish._

_And at that moment, Erza's calm side crashed and burned to the ground._

_._

_END FLASH BACK_

_._

And now we're here!

"Where is Natsu, anyway?" Erza asked, as if these few moments before had never happened. Erza really was something else, I must say.

As if on cue, the guild doors burst open.

"OI MINNA!"

"Ah, there he is…" I said matter-of-factly.

The rest of the guild all yelled out their greetings, while some went towards the idiot and others went back to doing whatever the hell they were doing.

"SOMEONE FIGHT ME! I'M ALL FIRED UP!" This same phrase you'd hear everyday, was said again as Natsu stood near the door with that infamous goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Man, does he know how to make an entrance…" I sweat dropped.

Lucy and Mira giggled.

"NATSU, COME HERE!" Seems like Erza couldn't wait to see him! Or kill him…

I shivered slightly at Erza's dark, commanding voice. I noticed Natsu freeze and tense up a little.

"E-Erza…" Natsu gulped as he slowly turned around and walked over to our group at the bar. No use picking a fight with him now, there's only room for ONE of us to die today, and it ain't me!

The other guild members he was standing by also shivered. Yes, this demon of a woman was that scary.

"I have one question for you." Erza narrowed her eyes, as Natsu stood in a somewhat safe distance of at least one meter. You know, just in case things _didn't _turn out so nice.

Natsu rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "What is it?" He asked, feeling slightly less nervous. _Only slightly._

"When is your birthday?"

Natsu stood dumbfounded. "_What?_"

Erza crossed her arms and took a step forward. "When. Is. Your. Birthday?"

The rest of us just sat there watching. I know _I_ wasn't going to interfere, and Erza had the right idea anyway. You know… sort of. We just wanted to know when his damn birthday was!

All Natsu did was stare back into Erza's cold glare. He didn't even attempt to answer. I really wouldn't be surprised if she kicked his ass for that.

"Well?"

And then he did the unexpected.

.

.

"OI NATSU! Where are you going?"

I can't believe he just turned around and walked away! What the fuck is wrong with him! I mean, I was really surprised, but Erza was at a complete loss for words! No one walks out on her like that. NO ONE.

Natsu completely ignored my shout and simply walked out the guild doors, all eyes glued to his back.

A few moments of silence past.

Lucy shifted uncomfortably in her seat at the bar. "Uhm, what just happened?"

X.x.X.x

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading:)

Please tell me what you think, like should I continue?

The Gray and Natsu love is sure to come soon~! I'm just getting started!

Hope you guys enjoyed it so far!


	2. WHY ME?

**Title:** I Don't Know

**Summary:** "Has anyone ever noticed that we never celebrate Natsu's birthday? When is it anyway?"

**Warnings: **This is a Shounen-Ai/Yaoi(BoyXBoy) story, so if you're not into this sort of thing, I don't suggest reading it.

Rated T, for swearing.

**Author's Note:** Yay! I got chapter 2 done! Hope you guys like it! Please do read, review and enjoy! And before I forget, there's a new poll up on my profile. Feel free to check it out!

X.x.X.x

_I Don't Know._

_Original MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster story. I own nothing else._

X.x.X.x

"What? WHY ME?"

"Because you're a guy!"

"What has that got to do with anything?!"

"_Natsu _is a guy too, duh!"

"So?"

"Guys click like that! Okay?"

I sighed in annoyance. "_Lucy_, what the fuck have you been smoking?"

Lucy glared, and punched me in the arm.

"OUCH!"

Why are all the girls in this stupid guild so scary and violent?

"Mehehehehe." Lucy smiled evilly. "That's for your comment."

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Can I go now? I want to go home."

"No! You have to go talk to him!" I felt her grab a hold of my arm. "I told you, guys just click like that! Someone needs to find and talk to him, and you're our guy!" Lucy winked at me.

Damn her.

"Lucy's right, Gray. I think you're the only one who can talk to him." Erza said next to her. She'd been eating her strawberry cake throughout this whole conversation, and ONLY NOW does she decide to step in?!

I huffed and crossed my arms. "Why can't you guys do it?"

"We're girls." Lucy said innocently.

WHAT THE- Grrr. Okay, what has that got to do with anything?! I'll never ever freakin' understand girls! They make EVERYTHING so complicated!

I cursed under my breath and slumped down into my chair.

"My, what's wrong Gray?"

I looked up from my pathetic state to see Mira looking down at me. Right, she got called over by Master earlier, so she wasn't here for this part of the conversation.

"He's acting like a baby." Erza said plainly, before I even had a chance to have my say. Baby, my ass!

"I'm not acting like a baby! I'm just-"

"He can't even do one little thing like going and talking to Natsu!" This time, Lucy cut me off. She sighed dramatically.

I heard Mira giggle.

I don't want to live on this planet anymore.

I sighed. "Why do I have to _talk to him_ anyway?"

Lucy and Erza stared at me, before punching me on both sides of my arm!

"OUCH! WHAT'D I SAY?"

"Idiot." They both said in unison. In the corner of my eye, I could see Mira shaking her head side to side. Oh no, I didn't miss that amused smile.

I cursed under my breath again. "Can you please explain now? Because obviously I'm missing something." I rolled my eyes and attempted to rub both my arms to sooth the pain.

Lucy sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if you're denser than Natsu." She shook her head.

I looked at her in confusion.

"If he walked out on us like that, just by me asking when his birthday was, then obviously something is not right here." Erza said.

"Yeah. I mean, what normal person would get upset just because someone asked when their birthday was?" Lucy pointed out.

Okay, she had a point there. Clearly Natsu is not a normal person! Right? Am I right? I am right.

"They're right, Gray." Mira leaned of the bar counter, and rested her head on her hands. "Maybe you should go talk to him. What Erza and Lucy meant to say, was that they think it'd be better if a guy talks to Natsu, since he is a guy himself. Boys tend to settle things quick and easy, whereas girls make things a little complicated.

A LITTLE? She's joking right? Girls turn bad hair days into a setting where a bomb is about to explode! You call that LITTLE?!

"Exactly." Erza and Lucy said in unison.

"Great…" I said unenthusiastically. I sighed again. "Okay fine. Let's say I do go and talk to him, where would I even find him? He could be anywhere."

I watched as Lucy, Erza, and Mira all put on their thinking faces. Clearly they hadn't thought this through.

"Why don't you ask Happy? When Natsu left, he flew over to Carla and Wendy over there." Lucy pointed to a table about 4 down from us.

"Good idea. Happy is the closest person(cat) to him, so he should have some idea." Erza nodded.

I sighed. Damn, how many times have I done that today? Geez.

I stood up from my chair and stretched. "Might as well get this over with…" I mumbled to myself, but of course Erza, Lucy and Mira heard it.

"Good luck!" They all said in unison. I rolled my eyes, waved slightly, and went off to Happy.

.

_NEXT SCENE_

_._

Wow, that damn cat is useless!

Note to self: Never follow Lucy, Erza or Mira's advice EVER again. And NEVER listen to a talking cat who thinks he knows how to give directions.

Why?

You land up like me! LOST!

Damn them all.

I've been walking all around Magnolia, all day since this morning, and I can't find that idiot anywhere! I've searched his house(which was filled with shit and other crap all over the place, by the way), I checked the riverbank, all the restaurants in the freakin' city, hell, I even checked Lucy's house!

Nope, can't find him anywhere!

When I asked Happy where he might be, he told me to check their house and the forest. Obviously he wasn't in their house, and I've been walking in this blasted forest for almost an hour.

It's almost sunset and I've been walking forever!

There's only SO many places you can go in Magnolia, and if I don't find that dumbass soon, I swear I'll-

_Sniff. _

I froze. All thoughts of me kicking his ass had to wait. What the fuck was that?

_Sniff, sniff._

I jumped back a bit. There it is again!

_Sniff_.

I tried to listen in to where this sound was coming from now. It sounded close by, considering I could hear it. Oh Holy Mavis help those girls, and that dumbass if this is some bandit trying to jump me! IT'S THEIR DAMN FAULT I'M IN THIS FOREST ANY WAY! And when I get my hands on them-

_Hiccup. Sniff._

Hiccuping? That doesn't like any kind of thing a bandit would do… well at least from the ones I fought…

_Sniff_.

Well, this is getting annoying. Might as well check it out. If it is some criminal, at least I can take my anger out on him and kick his ass. Mehehe, fun.

I tried to listen in again, and when I got a location, I got into my battle position. It was coming from the left side of where I was standing, not too far, so I started creeping up towards the source.

Every step I took, the sounds just got louder. There was a type of forest wall made of leaves and some other stuff, that blocked the view of where the sounds were coming from.

I took a step towards it and tried to uncover it, as the sounds kept going on. You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that was sobbing-

Holy crap! I was right!

When I moved the leave wall covering, I could clearly make out what was making those sounds.

And clearly, it wasn't a bandit. Damn it.

It was a person, sitting on the hilltop with a small stream flowing on the side near a bunch of rocks.

HEY! How did I not notice I was climbing a hill? I wonder how far up I came into this fucking forest… uh, well, anyway. Moving on!

That person was sobbing…

Well, would you look at that? Seems I found my dumbass.

.

.

"Natsu?"

X.x.X.x

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading:)

Thank you for all the reviews too! I'm so happy you guys wanted me to continue.

So, sorry if it took a while to get to this part... consider it the build up XD.

What do you think of the cliffy? The GrayXNatsu moment is on its way~! TeeHee~!


	3. HOLY FU-

**Title:** I Don't Know

**Summary:** "Has anyone ever noticed that we never celebrate Natsu's birthday? When is it anyway?"

**Warnings: **This is a Shounen-Ai/Yaoi(BoyXBoy) story, so if you're not into this sort of thing, I don't suggest reading it.

Rated T, for swearing.

**Author's Note:** Chapter 3 is officially up! And this story is close to it's ending! It was fun while it lasted, ah well, hope you guys enjoy! Chapter 4 will probably be the last, but it depends. Again, I wanted to mention the new poll I have up on my profile, feel free to check it out:) Now please do read, review, and enjoy!

X.x.X.x

_I Don't Know._

_Original MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster story. I own nothing else._

X.x.X.x

He looked up at me in pure astonishment. Clearly, he didn't expect anyone to find him here. Let alone me of all people.

"G-Gray?"

Wow, his voice sounded so… broken.

I nodded.

His eyes widened and he turned away before I could get another word out. He was crying before, I saw the stains on his face. Even though I couldn't see his face anymore, my guess was that he was still crying, and now trying fiercely to wipe the tears away.

I really don't know what to do. I've never seen him act this way. Usually, we'd just fight and stuff, but why is he crying?

"What do you want?" In all my thoughts, I hadn't noticed him turn back around with the straightest face he could possibly muster right now. "And why are you here?"

"I should be asking you that." I answered.

He looked frustrated. "I asked you first." He snapped.

I shrugged nonchalantly, and sat down on the closest rock with my arms crossed. "Well, to be honest, I came out here looking for you."

I noticed his eyes widen slightly. He looked taken aback. "What?"

I stared at him. "I came out here looking for _you_." I repeated.

He blinked. "Why?"

"Ah, ah, it's your turn to answer me." I pointed a finger at him. "Why are _you _here?"

He stared at me, dumbfounded, until he crossed his arms and put on a cocky expression. "I don't have to tell you anything." He snapped, and turned away again.

WHY THIS ASSHOLE! I have the right mind to kick his ass!

A vein popped on my forehead. "What's your fucking problem, anyway?!" I snapped right back!

"My problem?" He turned around again. "What the hell did I do?"

"Other then walking out at the guild when all Erza asked was when's your birthday, and come out here crying like a baby?!" I yelled.

After a second, I totally regretted it. I started remembering the sad look on his face when I came here, and the brokenness in his voice…

"Oh God, Natsu I-"

Too late.

_BAM!_

I can't say I didn't see that coming. Gray, why are you such an asshole?

I supported the bottom of my jaw, that had so nicely been punched a few moments ago, with my left hand and tried to wipe away the little droplets of blood. Okay, now that hurt, but I would say the aura surrounding me was even worse. It was murderous.

I looked up towards Natsu, only to see him looking down towards the ground. His bangs were covering his eyes, but I still saw his tears fall. And I completely hated myself, because I knew it was my fault now.

"You want to know why I walked away when she asked when my birthday was? You want to know why I never bring it up? You really want to know, that badly?" His voice came out more as a whisper, and it sounded weak, and broken. What happened to the Natsu I knew?

Before I could say anything, he took a step forward and stared directly at me.

"It's because… I don't know when it is."

My eyes suddenly widened. "_What?_"

He let out a bitter laugh. "Yeah, I have no fucking clue when it is." He turned away and stood looking over the hilltop. "Igneel found me when I was little… he didn't know how old I was. I probably looked around 5 or 6, and from then, I always became one year older, every year."

Wait, does that mean he doesn't even know his exact age now?

"Didn't you ever choose a day where you became that specific age then…?" I asked, still trying to take all this in.

"No. I didn't have to. I just knew I was one year older." His said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I just stood there. I really had no idea what to say.

He wouldn't show his face towards me. "I didn't really care much for a birthday. The fact that I knew my real parents… left me in that forest when I was little, was enough to make me care less. If they wanted nothing to do with me, then as hell as I wouldn't want anything to do with them." His clenched his fists.

I couldn't stand to see him like this. "You don't know that, Natsu. What if-"

"What if what, Gray?! You know, whichever way you look at it, that's the most logical answer!" He snapped. "So, I don't give a fuck about the day whichever woman gave birth to me. I just know that I'm here now."

For some reason, that last part made me chuckle. Natsu really was something else. "Well that's one way of looking at it." I smiled to myself. "You still didn't tell me why you came here."

Okay, so I changed the subject, but I didn't want to push it right now. It's like I pushed him to the limit now... but nonetheless, of course being me and the nice, and loving person I am, I'll talk to him about some other time.

Natsu sighed and sat down on a rock opposite from mine. "Because this place calms me down. I found this spot a few years ago, and I always come here when I have a lot on my mind."

"Well…" I looked over the edge and saw the beautiful view of Magnolia from here. Wow. "This place is beautiful."

"Now answer my question."

I snapped my head back towards Natsu, and saw that he was looking at me with a thoughtful expression. I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me, but he actually looks kinda cute like that…

Maybe it's this air. Fucking forest air making me think weird things!

"Hello?" I heard Natsu call out. Damn it, I must have zoned out.

I blinked. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Why were you looking for me?"

"Well, that's because…" I trailed off. What the hell?

Why didn't I know what to say? It was all the girl's fault I was here, right? It wasn't as if I came here out of my own free will! I didn't want to come here in the first place! ...Right?

"Because?"

Fuck, I need to answer him…

I rubbed the back of my head. "I forgot…?" I laughed nervously.

Natsu looked at me as if I was crazy, before chuckling. After that, we just sat in a few moments of comfortable silence. It somehow felt nice… he wasn't crying anymore, and I was happy about that. I hated seeing all that hurt in his eyes…

"Hey, Gray?" I heard him call me.

I looked back towards him. "Yeah, what is it?"

For some reason he looked downwards, like he was embarrassed.

"What's it like having a real birthday?"

I blinked. "A real birthday?" I repeated. He nodded and turned his head in embarrassment. I laughed a little.

I think he noticed. "Shut up!" He yelled, then turned away again. I couldn't help but chuckle. It was cute, really.

….DAMN THIS FOREST AIR!

"Well…" I rubbed my chin in thought and started thinking about this. "A birthday is supposed to be something special. Where you turn a year older, and celebrate with all your friends and family… you get plenty of presents, too. And if you're lucky enough, you might even feel like a King or Queen for the day! It is your special day after all." I told him, and smiled.

I noticed Natsu start thinking about this as I told him, and he was smiling like a little boy who just got the best toy ever, after nagging his parents countless times for one.

I laughed a little.

"So that's what a birthday's like?" He asked, looking at me with a soft smile.

I nodded my head.

"That's awesome…" He said, looking back down.

I sighed, and got off my rock, and started making my way over to him. I wanted him to know he doesn't need to hate his birthday because of his real parents… he can still enjoy it. It's his day after all.

Unfortunately, that didn't go exactly as planned…

Fuck! Somehow, just as I know it, I trip and start falling. And just who did I have to fall on to?

_BAM!_

I fell on to Natsu, which made him fall off his rock on to the ground, with me on top! My eyes were closed for some reason too…This day is just awesome! Did you hear my sarcasm?

I slowly opened my eyes… only to have them widen in shock…

.

.

Oh holy fuck! ARE WE KISSING?!

X.x.X.x

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading:)

So, what'd you think? It seems I made it slightly more dramatic than I intended... oopsies XD.

Writing that about Natsu was kinda sad... And Gray was such an asshole! But then again, his so sweet, I forgive him!

YAY! Finally got them to kiss~!

Hope you guys enjoyed it!


	4. A King on his throne

**Title:** I Don't Know

**Summary:** "Has anyone ever noticed that we never celebrate Natsu's birthday? When is it anyway?"

**Warnings: **This is a Shounen-Ai/Yaoi(BoyXBoy) story, so if you're not into this sort of thing, I don't suggest reading it.

Rated T, for swearing. Slight OCC'ness.

**Author's Note:** Finally finished chapter 4 after going through countless days of writer's block, geeeez. Anyway, this is actually the end to this little story... OR IS IT? You'll have to read everything, and then the end note to find out XD. Any confusions, just let me know in a review or PM, and I'll gladly sort it out. So, without further adue(I have no idea how you spell it, but it sounds smart :3), please enjoy!

X.x.X.x

_I Don't Know._

_Original MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster story. I own nothing else._

X.x.X.x

Well, at least I wasn't the only surprised one.

His eyes were filled with the same amount of shock as mine, as far as I could tell. The position we were in wasn't helping either!

But for some reason…

Neither one of us pulled away. It's like it felt so wrong… but at the same time, it felt so right. And before I could comprehend what was happening, my eyes were closing, and the kiss was deepening.

After a few moments, I decided this position was getting WAY too uncomfortable. I attempted to lift myself up, and I felt him gasp a little. I took this as an opportunity to slip my tongue into his mouth, and somehow it had become war. I was hovering over him, with only a few centimetres of space separating our bodies, but this passionate kiss never ceasing.

It was only about a minute later, when I realized that we both started needing air, and I reluctantly pulled away.

We were both out of breath and panting. Before our eyes could meet again, I quickly got off of him.

WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?

"D-Did we just…?" He stuttered after a few minutes of terrible silence, trying to avoid eye contact.

I looked down and did the same. "Yes… I think we did…"

"Okay, so I'm not dreaming."

Wait, what?

"Wait… what's that supposed to mean?" I looked up and forced him to make eye contact with me. I noticed a deep blush spread across his cheeks, in both surprise and embarrassment most likely. I tried not to think about how cute he looked like this, and pushed the thought aside.

He tried to look away, but I wouldn't let him.

"Let me go, Gray!" He yelled, but I moved my hands onto his and kept a stern grip so he wouldn't escape.

I stared at him. "Tell me what you meant."

"No, now let go!" Natsu tried getting out of my grasp and actually succeeded! But of course I wouldn't just let him go like that.

I cursed under my breath.

"Answer me!" I half said, half yelled as I jumped on him and pinned him down. It was only when I saw Natsu's blush deepen, did I realize how close we were.

He was on the ground facing me, with me on top, and our faces only inches apart…

GAH! Focus Gray! FOCUS! Stop looking at his kissable- UH! FUCK!

"Fine! Okay, I'll answer you." He yelled into my face.

"Well?"

He turned way, and mumbled something I couldn't quite make out.

THIS BASTARD!

"Say it louder, idiot." I said in annoyance.

He shot me a dirty look and sighed. "God dammit… FINE! I think… I like you…"

.

.

"Seriously?"

Natsu blinked while his face filled with confusion. "W-What?"

I simply stared back at him with a straight face. "We just kissed. Pretty _passionately._"

Natsu's face suddenly heated up. "DON'T SAY IT SO BLUNTLY!" He half yelled, as I watched his face flush.

I chuckled lightly to myself, before continuing to stare. "Well we did." I shrugged nonchalantly.

Even though he still had an adorable blush on his cheeks, he still managed to send a dangerous glare in my direction. "Your point being?" He asked impatiently.

I rolled my eyes. "We just did that, and all you can say is that you _think _you like me?" I asked irritably.

All I got in return was a blank stare.

I mentally facepalmed. Obviously, this idiot didn't get it.

I sighed after a few moments. "It's a good thing you're hot."

Natsu's eyes widened, as his blush grew and he opened his mouth in an attempt to say something.

Before he could, my lips captured his once again.

. . .

. . . . .

"Hey guys, I'm getting a little worried. Natsu and Gray aren't back yet." Lucy said, as she continued to send worried glances over to the guild doors every five minutes, hoping those two idiots would show up.

Erza glanced up at Lucy after finishing a bite of her cake. "They both have been gone for quite a while." She noted.

Mira only smiled, as she wiped a few glasses on the bar counter. "I don't think we need to worry so much. I'm sure they're fine, and will be back in no time."

Lucy bit her lip and looked over at the barmaid.

"Are you sure, Mira? What if Gray couldn't him?"

Mira chuckled lightly. "Natsu's not the type of person to be upset for too long, if he is."

Lucy noticed Erza nod approvingly to Mira's statement.

"He'll turn up eventually." Mira finished with a reassuring smile.

Lucy only nodded slightly, but threw another worried glance towards the door. "I hope you're right. It's just about sunset now."

. . .

. . . . .

If anyone had told me a while before, that I'd actually be sitting on a hilltop, with my arm around the biggest idiot I've ever met, watching the sunset…

I would have nicely punched them in the face and simply said, "DAFUQ?!"

Well, that obviously doesn't seem to be the case now.

It almost shocked me that, that was actually the reality of things.

Natsu had the softest, and warmest hands in the world. Or, at least to me, anyway. We were both sitting on a rock with our legs dangling over, one hand each with our fingers entwined in the middle, and my one arm over his shoulder while watching the sunset beyond the horizon.

It felt as if I was dreaming.

Well, this certainly escalated quickly.

After everything that has happened between us, it really did take some time to realize my feelings for this dumbass sitting next to me.

I'll have to thank Happy and the girls for making me go after Natsu.

"Hey Gray?"

I looked over to Natsu lazily. "Hmmm?"

Natsu looked down, with a slight blush and small frown. My gaze immediately focused on him.

"Do you like me?"

I blinked. "What?"

He turned his head over to look at me straight in the eye. "Do you like me?" He repeated.

I blinked again, trying to take in his question. "What kind of question is that?" I asked, in slight confusion, but didn't wait for an answer. "Of course I do."

I saw his lips twitch into a soft smile.

ADORABLE.

Uh… cough. I mean, it was cute. His smile to be exact.

I smiled too, as he leaned his head back into my chest. "Can I ask you something else?" Natsu asked quietly.

"Sure."

I heard him take a deep breath, as he lifted his head back to look at me. This time, he was grinning widely. I nicely raised my brow.

"Can I make today my _birthday_?"

I stared at him blankly. What?

"Huh?"

With that grin never leaving his face, he leaned back and turned his head back to the sunset. "You said a birthday is something special, and you get plenty of presents. You celebrate with your friends and family… and if you're lucky enough, you might even feel like a King for the day because it's your special day, right?"

"So?" I asked, still slightly confused.

"I feel like a King right now. And… I feel like you saying you like me back… is the best present in the world." Natsu turned to look at me, with a deep blush covering his tanned cheeks. "And I feel pretty special now."

His words made my heart skip a beat. I'm also pretty sure I blushing real bad now, but that didn't stop the smile forming across my lips. And you know what? Even I felt pretty special now.

I chuckled lightly and pulled him in for an embrace.

"Sure, why not?" I said simply, as we both hugged each other tightly.

I leaned back after a few moments and just stared into those onyx eyes with a soft smile. Before embracing him once again, I captured his lips with a kiss.

"_Happy Birthday, _Natsu."

.

_The End._

_._

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I was pretty nervous with the way I ended this... I wasn't sure if this was suitable enough T.T

Honestly, how was it?

I was debating with myself on whether to end it here, or give an extra chapter(Possibly a sequel?) as to when Natsu and Gray get back to the guild, and how the girls react. I don't know if I should do that... so I thought I'd ask you guys!

Sequel? Another chapter? Please let me know! Other than that, I really hope you enjoyed it.

Please review?


	5. Epilogue - Sequel

**Title:** I Don't Know

**Summary:** "Has anyone ever noticed that we never celebrate Natsu's birthday? When is it anyway?"

**Warnings: **This is a Shounen-Ai/Yaoi(BoyXBoy) story, so if you're not into this sort of thing, I don't suggest reading it.

Rated T, for swearing. Slight OCC'ness.

**Author's Note:** HELLOW!

So... I decided that this story needs an epilogue. You know, just to kind of show... stuff. I don't know, I just wrote down some stuff that I hope you'll enjoy. Thank you to everyone that favorited/followed and/or reviewed this story. Your continued support means a lot to me :)

This is set more or less a year after the events of Natsu's 'birthday'. You could consider this an epilogue or a sequel, whatever.

Please enjoy!

X.x.X.x

_I Don't Know._

_Original MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster story. I own nothing else._

X.x.X.x

"I thought I'd find you here."

Gray didn't even so much as glance up towards the person standing by the entrance of the staircase.

"What of it?" Gray asked unenthusiastically.

"It's a beautiful night tonight, don't you think?"

Natsu had his back up against the wall next to the entrance he had just come through. His arms were folded and he was staring at up at the clear night sky. The soft breeze ruffled his hair.

Dismissing the fact that Natsu had so nicely ignored his question, Gray looked up towards the sky from his seat against the railing on the concrete floor of the rooftop. He was slightly surprised the he hadn't noticed it before, but sure enough, the sky did look quite beautiful.

"Wow…" This one word managed to escape his lips without him even noticing.

Natsu chuckled lightly at that.

Gray turned his attention towards the chuckling boy. "What's so funny?"

Natsu only shook his head and continued to stare up at the stars, ignoring the annoyed glare clearly directed in his direction.

A few moments of silence passed through like the breeze blowing by. It wasn't awkward in any way, but Gray still felt slightly uneasy with Natsu's presence nearby.

He had opened his mouth quite a few times now to speak, but never actually got the words out. Either that, or as what happened the first time, he hesitated.

"You know…" He heard after a moment or so. "If you want to say something, then say it."

Gray, again, turned his attention to Natsu in slight surprise, not realizing Natsu had noticed his failed attempts to speak.

Almost as if in a retorted fashion, Gray rolled his eyes. "Fine. Why are you here?"

"I should actually be asking you that same question." Natsu answered, wavering his gaze towards the raven sitting against the railing.

"Well, I asked you first."

Natsu shrugged nonchalantly while unfolding his arms and sticking his hands into his pockets.

"Is it a problem to be worried about my _boyfriend_?"

Gray's eyes widened, slightly taken aback by that answer. Honestly, he really wasn't expecting someone like _Natsu_, to say something as sweet as that. He's _Natsu_, for crying out loud.

But… that small fact didn't stop the small smile tugging at his lips, and slight blush appearing on his cheeks.

"So you're worried about me, huh?" Gray said, fighting off a smirk.

Natsu only turned his gaze towards the newly found fascinating ground. "Well, I just said that, didn't I?" He paused. "Any guy who notices their boyfriend leave a party thrown specifically for them would be at least slightly worried."

Gray chuckled at that. "Well, don't stress. I just needed some air."

Natsu let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "And you couldn't have just let me know, you dumbass?" His voice was filled with both worry and annoyance. "Sometimes I wonder why I love you."

Gray's face, almost immediately, broke out into a grin.

"You love me because I make you feel really special and you know it." Gray teased. And if he squinted really hard from where he was seated, he was almost positive Natsu was blushing.

"Oh?" Natsu snorted. "And you know this how?"

"You told me, remember?" Gray chuckled again. "Last year, on your birthday."

That statement only increased the now very visible blush gracing Natsu's cheeks. Oh yes, he definitely remembered. That day was probably one of the happiest days in his entire life.

That day also marked the day he and Gray confessed to one another.

The memory still brought butterflies to the inside of Natsu's stomach every time he thought about it.

"S-Speaking of birthdays," Natsu stuttered, before sticking his tongue out. "We should really get on with celebrating _yours_."

Gray gave off a fake groan as Natsu pushed himself off the wall and started walking towards him, stretching out a hand to help the other up off the floor.

"Do I have to go back inside?" Gray asked, pouting slightly.

Natsu laughed but raised a brow. "What's wrong with going inside? Everyone's waiting for us back at the party."

Gray took Natsu's out stretched hand, but much to his surprise, Gray didn't pull himself up, but managed to pull Natsu down instead. In a _very _close position.

"G-Gray-"

"Because it means I have to refrain from doing this in public."

Natsu's stomach did a whole flip as Gray's lips pressed against his. Sure, for the past year that they've been together, there have been quite a number of kisses shared between the two. But somehow, to Natsu, this one had felt slightly different.

This one seemed more special. More passionate and romantic… and Natsu would be lying if he said he didn't _love_ every single second of it.

. . .

. . . . .

"Hey guys, have you seen Gray and Natsu?" Lucy asked worriedly, as she made her way over to nearby table where most of her girlfriends were seated.

"No," Erza looked up from her slice of strawberry cheesecake and turned her attention towards the blonde. "Is something wrong?"

Lucy quickly shook her head. "No, I was just checking. I haven't seen them for a while now."

"Didn't Natsu say he was going up to the rooftop, Lu-chan?" Levy chirped from her seat.

Mira giggled. "If Natsu said he was going there, surely Gray must also be there."

Lucy's eyes widened slightly. "You sure? Shouldn't one of us go check?"

Erza was the one to quickly shake her head this time. "No. Perhaps it's best to leave them as is."

Lisanna nodded to this, while she had her head on the palm of her hand with her elbow propped up on the table. "Remember what happened last year when you thought something was wrong, Lucy?" She giggled.

Lucy's face suddenly went pale.

Mira giggled again, along with her sister. "Oh, yes. Poor Lucy. She got so worried last year, only to have them come back hand in hand and announce that they were dating. How sweet!"

Lucy huffed and crossed her arms. "I still can't believe it."

Levy put a comforting hand on Lucy's arm. "It's okay, Lu-chan. We all weren't expecting that. Well… everyone aside from Mira."

Lucy shook her head again. "It's not that I wasn't expecting it, Levy-chan. It's the fact that they got me worried over nothing!" Lucy pouted.

The rest of the girls around the table laughed.

"Well," Erza said. "It was still quite surprising to say the least."

Lisanna shrugged. "Natsu and Gray make such a cute couple though! And didn't they also say that day was Natsu's birthday?"

"Yup," Levy confirmed. "I think that's in few week's time too."

That brought a smile to Lucy's face. Despite the worry that they had put her through, and the big shock they gave most of the guild when they had announced that they were dating, everyone was truly happy for them.

And so was Lucy.

. . .

. . . . .

"Okay," Gray panted as they both pulled away for air. "Best. Fucking. Birthday. Ever."

Natsu just had to laugh at that, making the latter smile widely in return. "Hey, even idiots like us get happy endings."

With that, they both embraced each other into a warm hug. No amount of words could really express how much the one meant to other. Ever since that one day, Natsu and Gray managed to cherish each other as both best friends and lovers.

Oh, yes, the insults and fights still came. But it was fine.

They liked it that way.

Natsu smiled into Gray's chest. "We should probably get back to that party before Lucy worries over nothing again."

Gray chuckled, remembering the year before. "Yeah… I guess so."

But before Gray could get up and pull Natsu along with him, Natsu turned his head in a way that he could be face to face with his boyfriend, while grinning widely.

"Oh, and, _Happy Birthday_, Gray."

X.x.X.x

**Author's Note: **Meh... what can I say? I have a habit for being cliche'.

Now... this is actually the end of it COMPLETELY.

Done. Finished. OVER.

As I've said before, I give my thanks to everyone! Hope you liked it!

Please review?


End file.
